Shackled by Gratitude
by Wibble Scribbles
Summary: One moment there was a swarm of painted warriors running in for the kill, and the next warm brown eyes trying to flee in fear. From that one venture into the forest a lot will change for one Knight, when a debt causes obligation to repay those warm eyes, and duty forces responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

A painted archer ran; he was fast and fluid with a familiarity to the land, but he still couldn't shake his pursuers. The brown cloak he wore billowed out with his speed and sharp movements, being the only thing to catch on branches as he himself was too agile for their grasp. His breath came out in deep pants but he forced himself forwards, his arms pumping and hand in a deathly tight clench on his bow.

Those making chase however were faster and unforgiving. All were on horse back and resilient to the attack that had befallen them only moments before and the archer was wrong to hope for an escape from them.

The painted archer took to the denser parts of woodland, he knew every part and kept to trails that were tricky and forced a slower pace, lest you face injury, but also the horses couldn't manage.

The horse men split, two slipping down from their steeds without even stopping the beasts and following on foot while the rest save one kept to a clearer path. They too knew the land and could navigate themselves around the density of the woodland to cut off the archer at a better point their horses could reach.

The lone rider was different, he and his horse more used to the tricker obstacles and so they ventured through into the thick of the forest, not following their assailant's direct path but one much closer and more difficult than the other riders.

The painted archer could hear his pursuers behind and fear griped him; even on foot they gained. The men were like nothing he'd ever fought before; they were faster, stronger, and far too skilled for him and his people who'd attacked them. Even when the archer had numbers against the horse men it hadn't been an advantage like he'd first thought.

He chanced a look back as he ran, eyes wide and wild with fear. He was prey now, blindly bounding away for his life and when he turned to the path ahead his movements changed. Becoming more erratic, panic took over and blinded his rationality as he threw himself down an embankment and turned so sharply around a tree at the bottom that he ploughed over a figure that had been cowering there.

The two gave shouts of surprise and pain as they collided harshly and tumbled to the ground. Their matching cloaks blended with the mottled leaf littler and mud that they fell into and the pair were quick to look to one another. The painted archer was confused at what he'd hit and surprised to find and woman while she looked to him, alarmed and frightful and soon they were both scrambling up.

The woman moved back as soon as the painted archer reached for his bow and she was quick to turn and run the moment he lifted a hand for the arrows on his back. The painted archer's eyes weren't trained on her however, instead they were locked onto the path he'd just come from. He drew his arrow shakily and his breath quivered from his chest as he tried to calm and concentrate.

The woman fled, unknowingly putting herself in his path and obscuring his aim. She moved around the large tree trunk she'd previously been hiding behind; her movements were jittery and she stumbled over the great roots jutting from the earth, her escape a pathetic attempt in comparison to the haste and panic that commanded control of her body and hindered her.

Her lips parted with a gasp of shock as she tripped and her hands reached out to catch herself. Her body collided with a sturdy figure rather than the ground like she'd expected and her warm gaze sprung up in alarm and met the confused and surprised blue eyes of another.

A frown pulled at the blue eyed man's brows and with a sharp awareness his gaze moved from her and to the painted archer. His face changed from his moment of surprise and contorted with aggression as he noticed the preparation for attack and shoved the woman away from him. It was a harsh and unfriendly action but ultimately it saved her life and gave him the freedom to step free of the archer's aim.

The arrow was released with a pang while the woman fell back against the tree with a scream and blue eyed man himself rolled a shoulder back and moved into a side on stance, effectively narrowing as a target. The arrow flew past him and a moment of silence fell amongst the three as they stilled, looking to where the arrow had missed.

The woman was the first to move, picking herself up and again going to make a break for it, and again in her panicked movements she was unaware of another until the shadow fell over her. Her warm gaze snapped up in surprise but fear flew through her in an instant, halting her advance and sending her fumbling back with an almighty scream.

"Gawain!" The blue eyed man called out to the other, urgency in his voice to halt the other man's attack.

The burly figure, Gawain, was in motion of his attack. He'd called out a war cry with a face contorted with anger and teeth bared in a snarl and he brought a hefty axe down to kill, but at sight of the woman and the call of his companion he realised the target to be wrong. At the last possible moment he redirected his swing and had the great weapon crunching into the trunk of the tree leaving the woman to drop down in a cower, her eyes screwing shut and hands cupping over her ears as she screamed from the sound of the impact.

The two looked to the woman before sharing a glance only to then turn back to the painted archer just as he shakily pulled back another arrow and fired it hastily. The aim was off and strength wasn't behind the bow but through sheer luck the painted archer landed a target as the arrow struck the blue eyed man in the shoulder of his right arm.

"Galahad!" Gawain called out with worry, while the other cried out in fury rather than pain as the hit knocked him back a step but didn't send him down.

Galahad threw a look to the arrow sticking out of his arm and clenched tighter at his sword while his muscles screamed against the action, pained by the arrow head. Next his furious eyes flew to the painted archer, and against the pain in his arm he raised his sword with a shout of anger and Gawain yanked his axe free with a splinter of wood to join the attack.

The two charged only for a pang of an arrow to sound and effortlessly it shot through the painted archer's neck forcing the pair's approach to slow and their cries of battle to fade as their target dropped down, defeated but not by them.

With frowns that changed from confusion to annoyance they both simultaneously turned their gazes to where the arrow had come from and even in the distance they recognised the lone figure sat upon the horse.

"Take the fun out of it why don't you!" The burly Gawain commented quietly as he lowered his weapon and watched the rider in the distance as he set his bow down and kicked his horse on.

Galahad scoffed in reply, annoyed and pent up as he angrily slid his sword back into it's sheath before lifting a hand to grip the arrow in his arm. With a frown on his brows and jaw set tight he gave nothing more than a grunt of pain as he ripped the arrow from his shoulder.

The woman watched from her cower as the man regarded the arrow he'd just been shot with as if it were nothing above a harmless annoyance before he snapped the shaft of the arrow in half and threw it down and away from him.

Her eyes followed the broken piece almost entranced by how the man had made it seem harmless when in reality she knew it to be a dangerous thing. Next she noticed the details of the broken arrow, the colouring of the feather something she'd not only seen before but knew.

Slowly she stood, her eyes flicking from the two warriors and to the broken arrow; she wanted to creep closer to investigate and confirm her suspicions. If the arrow belonged to who she thought it did then she wanted to be clear of the area when the rest descended.

The pounding of hooves sounded and the two men looked up in interest, both turning towards the sound and moving forwards to meet the riders heading their way. The woman took her change then, shuffling closer and passing a weary glance to the fallen archer before she crouched to inspect the arrow. She definitely knew the speckled brown feather now she could see the details closer and next she picked up the arrow head and stood when the riders came into vision. Quickly she shuffled a few paces back and away from the other half of the arrow and eyed the group of riders as they conversed with the two men, thankful for their disinterest in her for now and allowing her to turn her attention to the arrow head.

It was a relatively small arrow, rather streamline for it's assault but the purpose was so it was easy to dip into a small vile should the shooter decide to lace the tip. Her throat grew tight as she then moved her fingers to the arrow head and carefully took a swab of it. She moved the fluid she'd picked up between her thumb and finger tips, noticing the red smear of blood and feeling a fine grainy texture. With a light frown she lifted her fingers to her nose and took in the scent; blood disused most of the potent smell but she knew it easy enough and hastily wiped her hand clean on the rough fabric of her skirt.

"What are you planning to do with that?" A voice asked and only then did she notice the silence, her eyes raising and head snapping towards the group.

She held all their attention now and when the burly man that had nearly taken her head clean from her shoulders took a step towards her in warning she threw the arrow head down and staggered back.

"Gawain!" Galahad then scolded with a tired breath and when his friend looked back to him in question the blue eyed man shook his head.

The woman took her chance then and turned to run but her moment was short lived and her attempt of escape shunted as a horse appeared in her sight and with a scream she ricocheted off the great animal's shoulder and fell down on to her back side.

The rider of the animal looked down at her, his face passive and mostly hidden by the strands of hair that hung in and around his face and she could only gawk up in fear. He regarded her then as he rested one arm over the other on the horn of the saddle, the reins held limply in hand as he hunched forwards in a relaxed sit; he was not threatened by her nor bothered, but still he would wait to hear what would be done with her.

"Who's the woman?" A voice then asked, deep and calm and the man who'd spoke carried an air of strength and authority.

Galahad shook his head, his cool eyes on the woman before he turned them to his leader. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"She was with the archer!" Gawain then added in and the man who'd asked gave a nod as he mulled over what little they'd said.

"Bring her here." He then decided and with out needing any more instruction Gawain prowled forwards only to have Galahad stop him.

Again Gawain looked to his friend in question but the other man simply gave him a pat as he walked past. "You look like you want to kill her!" Galahad commented as he instead headed over to the woman leaving the lighter haired man to scoff in offence.

The woman still had her weary eyes on the dark haired rider as she carefully picked herself back up and flinched when she felt a hold on her upper arm. She spun to face the man holding her and locked gazes with those same blue eyes before pulling her arm free and stepping back from him.

Next she moved her eyes around the people present, her heart hammering away in fear and mouth so dry she could form nothing to say. She was right to be scared, even when the man, Galahad, held his hands up calmly and assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She was unconvinced and wanted to be free of these people and the area before anything else happened, or anymore arrived, and again she started to edge away.

The rider that had blocked her path straightened up a little as he watched her movements but his attention was pulled to his horse when the animal raised it's head and flicked it's ears forward, alerted by something the others couldn't hear. "Arthur, we should move!" The rider then called as his eyes scanned the area and soon the other horses started to dance about in excitement.

The called man nodded and gathered up the reins as he too looked around the woodland. "Knights!" He called simply as a command and all turned towards him, understanding what was being asked.

The moment Galahad looked away from the woman however, she bolted and he struggled to jump after her and grip her. He managed to catch a grip on a leather strap slung against her back only for her to turn and wrangle herself free and continue on, leaving the blue eyed Knight with her bag in hand and a lost look on his face.

"Galahad!" Gawain called, now mounted on his horse as he rode up to him with his own horse in tow.

With a look of annoyance Galahad turned from the fleeing woman and to the bag in hand before a voice called out. "I've got her!" The voice was confident and carried a smirk and when Galahad glanced over he saw the look on the handsome Knight's face matched his tone.

With a roll of his blue eyes, Galahad then took his horse's reins from Gawain and flicked them back over the animals head before standing at the saddle to attach the woman's bag. Once the item was secured he placed a foot in the stirrup and effortlessly sprung up into the saddle but sat heavily, his annoyance seeming to drag him down.

The woman took flight across the uneven forest floor. She was unlucky in her footing and seemed to catch every stick that reached out, rock that jutted up, and dip hidden by leaf litter in the ground. Her run was frantic and arms spread out to aid her balance as she was sent teetering and tripping.

She couldn't hear much over her own panting and the rush of wind as it whipped past her ears but when a great snort sounded as a dark horse rode up next to her she couldn't help the loud shriek that jumped from her. Instantly she moved away and made off in a different direction but the action choked her and a strangled yell came out in confusion as her feet lifted away from the floor.

Much to the woman's screams of protest and confused flailing the rider still managed to haul her up and onto the saddle in front of him, and once she was sat properly and fully aware of what had happened she stilled a moment.

The woman concentrated in a struggle to find a balance while sat side saddle but on every rock of the animal's canter she was out of sync with it, and it caused her to slip from side to side, constantly at threat of falling. Her brows knotted as she rocked awkwardly in the saddle and was forced to cling to the stranger who'd hurled her onto the horse and she threw him a weary glance.

The rider turned his gaze from ahead to catch her eyes and instantly one corner of his lips curled up in a small smirk while a single brow twitched up in interest. "Well, hello!" He greeted, his tone teasing.

Instantly the woman's face dropped and she reeled back and away from the handsome Knight. She gave a shout, one which he didn't understand but assumed it just to be an odd noise she made due to her own action's nearly throwing her from the horse. "Hold still!" The Knight frowned as the woman pushed him away while he countered and pulled her in, their struggle causing him to tug on the reins in an awkward way.

His horse was unsure of the message he was trying to send and grew irritated with the jerky actions that pulled at the bit in it's mouth and so it flicked it's head up with a whine and gave a confused buck.

The motion caused both in the saddle to bounce up and while the rider landed fine and perfectly balanced, the woman landed too far over on one side and started to slip off backwards.

With a scream of fear the woman instantly went from pushing the rider away to clinging onto him. The handsome Knight's grip on her arm was all that was stopping her from slipping off but he was forced to lean the opposite way of her to counter balance in the saddle while also trying to get the momentum to yank her back up.

"I thought you said you had her?" A voice called from behind in a tease and the handsome Knight didn't need to look back to know who'd spoken or to know what expression they held on their face.

Gawain's grin turned from the comical sight ahead and towards his friend riding next to him and the pair shared a look of amusement before the blue eyed Knight then kicked his horse on to catch up.

Galahad knew he'd have to be the one to offer help because Gawain would be happy to continue to watch and laugh at the struggle. "Need a hand?" The younger Knight quipped. His brows rose expectantly and a smile pulled at his lips while the struggling rider passed an irritated look his way but said no more.

With a small chuckle Galahad moved his horse closer before leaning over the gap between the two animals and taking a grip on the back on the woman's cloak. He lifted her up easily even when his injured arm burned from the action before he then pushed her back onto the saddle properly.

The woman finally stilled her struggles only so she could stay upon the horse but the Knight she rode with was then able to get a better grip on her, and concentrate on the ride.

With her brows furrowed in confusion and worry swimming in her eyes the woman put up with the man holding her while she moved her warm gaze across the other riders she could see ahead before peering over her shoulder at the blue eyed Knight who'd lifted her back into the saddle.

The Knight had his eyes straight ahead and his face was perfectly calm. Compared to the anger and aggression she'd experience earlier his relaxed expression made him appear much kinder and she couldn't help her staring; wondering if it was indeed the same man. He noticed her staring and took his gaze from the riders ahead to turn an inquisitive look her way.

Galahad could tell the woman was terrified; she'd screamed enough from their actions, tried to escape every chance she got, and worry was worn clearly on her expression. The Knight could almost see the thoughts running through the woman's mind but it was her dire look of confusion that threw him. She wasn't playing innocent or dumb, she truly didn't know why she'd been taken and it caused him to question too.

With a quick glance to where he could see their leader ahead, Galahad wondered what would happen and quickly felt agitated that it would probably be some time before they rode to a safe enough distance to then be able to stop and find out.

He looked back to the woman and she was quick to lower her gaze, having grown aware of her own staring, and Galahad wondered about her little. He wanted to know if she was a Woad and if she was in fact with the painted archer, and if not, what was she doing so far into the forest by herself.

The woman now grew aware of the Knight's staring like he had of hers and her brows tugged together in a frown as she concentrated on not looking back at him only to jump a little as the man she rode with gave a sudden scoff.

Galahad looked towards the handsome Knight with a quirked brow as the other man frowned and moved his head back to try and free himself from the web of dark hair that was drifting in his face. The blue eyed Knight gave a short chuckle then as he caught the other Knight's eye and turned forwards while the other again had to spit some of the woman's hair from his mouth. "Would you care to take over?" The handsome Knight offered, both sarcastic and hopeful, only to have the blue eyed man flash a quick grin and kick his horse into a fast pace to pass them.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The silence of the forest was broken by the beat of hooves. The great steeds fell into a matching pace, beating out a rhythm in their strides as they rode. The sound was like a rumble of thunder and it was only from the deep and heavy snorts of exertion that distinguished the animals from a storm.

The ride felt lengthy and the woman was unsure of how long they'd been on horse back. It wasn't until she forced her concentration away from staying in the saddle and checked her surroundings that she found she recognised some points in the land and forest. She realised then, that their travel hadn't taken them as far as she'd thought and instead it was her own worries and paranoia that had made the trek seem more than it was. The woman couldn't help her thoughts though; she knew of what dangers could befall a lone woman and she'd heard many stories from friends and family.

Despite some of the stores told to her being very true and enough on their own to cause reasonable fear, others had been make-believe to further press the fear and horror, but without doubt she still knew those made up stories to be possible. Of course not all stories and their details had stuck with her but the distrust and weariness of men did.

Her weary eyes scanned the men she could see riding ahead, there were three but she knew there were more of them as of course she was riding with one, and she could hear others behind. The woman daren't turn in the saddle to count how many were behind, but it didn't matter how many more there were of the men because she was sure she wouldn't feel at ease if there was only one of them.

As a girl she grew up on horror stories towards women and what warnings to see them safe, as that was all that could be done to help even the odds. To warn a girl and hope her to turn out wise; but as a woman she knew the stories and warnings counted for naught except to cause a constant distrust and hate. Yet it was this day that she learnt, harrowingly, that should fate land badly for you, no amount of warning nor story could prepare and protect you.

The woman had spend a length of time though out her life analysing the stories told and living by the warnings given. She'd thought of what actions should have been taken in those horror stories, detached from the fear and emotion the poor character had lived through because _she_ could never liken herself to the situation nor feeling. Instead she'd thought clearly, unlike the poor soul who'd lived to tell the tail, and started to chastise. The stories she'd heard and all the victims who'd told them, none of them had the outcome all women desired- safety. It caused anger, annoyance, and frustration, and she wasn't alone in insuring her fate would be nothing of the sort should that ever happen to her.

I would fight! She'd always say, tooth and claw as if the victims of the stories hadn't done so too. I'd kick and scream! I'd run! I'd hide! I'd get help!

Lists of possibilities and actions would be drawn up to a make-believe situation that had never happened to her. All those stories had made her weary, but not wiser, and had made her frustrated, instead of compassionate.

Now, as she sat upon a horse with a man she did not know holding her tightly and numerous others riding close by she did not think logically. There was no thought to what she would do, no plan of fighting and freeing herself, no logical calm. There was only fear and dread.

Fear that bound her tightly and only allowed the frightful quakes of her body as her panicked chest gasped unevenly for air. Then dread that had her mind racing to every worse possible outcome to what would happen to her, what the men wanted with her, what they would do with her and _to_ her.

Would they take turns? She thought as her eyes welled with tears and a sob became lodged in her tight throat. She gripped tightly at the horn on the saddle, the leather creaking under her fingers as she bowed her head and brought her bottom lip between her teeth to still it's quivering. The more horrors that came to her mind the more she grew restless and fearful of the situation she'd found herself in.

The woman could feel herself spiralling into a deeper panic and her warm gaze lifted from the saddle to again asses the riders ahead but she still didn't know what to do. No thoughts came to calm her or plan to give her security and so she swept her gaze away from the rider ahead, the blue eyed Knight, and turned to the scenery either side as if she could better search for an answer there.

No inspiration came to her as she looked through the woodland but she did become captured a moment by a fallen tree, and as she took in it's details she was quick to realise she knew it.

The woman calmed a moment as she took in it's familiar sight. For as long as she could remember that tree had never stood. She had stumbled upon it a fair number of years ago and thought the mighty growth to still be impressive even on it's side, and barren of life. It's roots reached up towards the sky and she knew they would still tower past her in height and where they'd once been buried deep was now a great whole sunk into the earth that still caused her a shiver.

She'd been overly excited in her first venture of the fallen tree and ended up down that cavern the roots used to sit and right into a spider's nest. The memory was an unpleasant one and even now in her older years she still thought that deep hole to be the sink pit of evil.

Her dark brows came together in a cringe, distracted for a moment before the reality or their whereabouts hit. She was close to the place she now called home.

She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly feeling tight as if dread had manifested and gripped her by it. A new worry came to her. Did these men know she was from this place? She wondered. Where they here to destroy it?

The riders finally slowed and pulled their horses into a ring so they could all see one another before they stilled. "I'll check ahead." One of the Knight's spoke and the woman peered over to him. It was the man with dark hair who'd stopped her from her escape before with his horse.

The man he spoke to gave a nod and allowed him to depart from the group before then casting a quick look around the other riders until his gaze landed on the woman. Instantly her heart froze with fear and her eyes widened as she took note of the stern look directed at her as he then swung a leg over the back of his horse and stepped down from the saddle.

He never broke eye contact with her until he turned to his saddle and lifted a leather flap on the flank of the horse. He pulled out a roll of parchment and seemed to pause as he regarded the worn roll, thinking through what actions to take and questions to ask. He wanted answers and time was of the essence, him and his Knights lacked the further intelligence they needed on the Woads and the information they _had_ managed to gather lead them into a trap. The man knew his men could take another fight, he was sure in their skills and ability to trust his life to them, but he wouldn't risk their safety if there was another way.

He turned then, his expression calculating as he regarded the woman. He knew to hope for little but still would give his all to try. The Woads had been running rampant lately and their acts of war more successful in chipping away at the Romans and he needed to snuff out their boisterous and daring attacks soon before the damage became too great and the Woads grabbed hold of an advantage. He vowed not to lose and determination fixed him with that stern look as then stepped towards the woman. "Lancelot." He spoke calmly and gave the Knight holding the woman a directing nod. Nothing else was said but the Knight seemed to know what to do as he then released his grip on the reins and started to shift in the saddle a little as he loosened his hold on the woman.

Fear wound it's self deep the woman's stomach and had every muscle in her body tensing. She was scared to breathe or make a sound but when she realised her keeping still and quiet was not going to stop the man's approach she did the only other thing her instincts had to offer.

She threw her arm out with a balled fist and bashed the rider sat behind her so hard it not only helped her in her vault off the horse but also knocked the handsome man back and off the opposite side.

A loud gawf of laughter fell from one of the men and when the fallen Knight had sat himself up with a single shake of his head to clear himself of the assault his gaze was quick to snap to the oldest member of their party.

Bors, a shorter, stockier Knight wheezed on his chuckles as he looked from the Knight sat on the floor and to the two flanking his sides, but neither joined with his laughter. A taller man with a near bare scalp on Bors' left only lifted a scarred brow in question to his friend's sense on humour before turning a mildly concerned look to his fallen comrade while Galahad on the right was quick to bow his head to hide his grin and manage it back under control before he again looked forward.

Lancelot however was definitely not impressed as he took the hand their leader extended to him and tried to make a play at brushing the incident off once he was back on his feet. "Well, that was feisty!" The handsome man commented, but his tone was prickly with distaste as he rolled his shoulders to work his armour back into the correct position before hoisting the thick leather protecting his chest back down.

"Don't worry, Arthur!" Gawain called. Impressively he held in his laughter and left only a smirk on his face as he gave his horse a swift kick and the animal jumped in to pursuit of the woman while Arthur gave a nod to acknowledge the Knight and grant permission to him retrieving her.

"Should one of us help?" Galahad then spoke up. He looked to Arthur with a small frown creasing his brow while the two other Knights both dismounted. The younger Knight was not only concerned with how Gawain would fair on his own but also with how he would handle the situation. The woman didn't want to be around any of them and he knew Gawain to be a little heavy handed in some tasks. He could see his friend treating the woman more like an escaped animal rather than a lady.

"It's one woman and she's unarmed!" Lancelot clipped, still holding onto a sudden irritation for the woman.

A single bark of laughter followed then and all turned to the shorter Knight. "Says you! She had you on your arse!" Bors laughed and Lancelot rolled his eyes skyward as the man chuckled again. Arthur reached out then and dropped a hand on the handsome Knight's shoulder, meaning to be consoling but the tiny flicker of amusement that lightened his expression turned Lancelot's even more sour.

Again the woman was running through the woodland but this time she was more alert. She'd had some time to adjust to what was happening and to the characters around unlike in her first attempt. Everything before had happened so suddenly that it was overwhelming and her mind had formed a blank other than run, now though, she was focused on escape. In her hands she held her skirts up, freeing her legs from the fabric's entanglement and allowing her the full use of her strides. Her eyes were wide to the path ahead and she kept a keen ear out for sounds of pursuit.

Her breaths were deep and forced into control to match her pace and give her something to focus on so not to lose herself to her panic. Keep running! She willed herself, powering on with a frown knotting her brow in her odd fearful determination. She would stop for nothing.

She heard the thundering of hooves and it caused her heart to leap and the control she had over her breathing faltered. Panic was closing in on her with each pace of those powerful hooves and she was quick to start to fret.

The woman didn't know where to go. If she kept her course straight she was sure she would be swept up again but she didn't want to risk being trampled either if she made a turn. Frantically she checked over her right shoulder, managing an quick glance and seeing nothing and so she turned to the left. There the great animal suddenly came into her vision and with it the reaching hand of it's rider. She was shocked by the closeness and shrieked loudly as she ducked free of Gawain's grasp and swerved away from horse and rider. She'd been surprised but at least she knew the new direction she should take.

The Knight cursed his near miss and pulled his stead to a slower pace before he slung a leg over the front of the saddle and slid from the horse. He would be more agile on foot, this he knew and he was sure his next attempt to grip the woman would be successful.

Even with his heavy amour and weapons Gawain was still frightfully fast. He was used to the weight and it had stopped feeling like a burden many years ago but out of all the Knights it was Galahad who proved to be the least hindered by his amour and weapons.

"Come here!" Gawain growled. He was annoyed by both the chase and his first failed attempt but there was also a primal aggression to him. He wasn't the only Knight who struggled with it, they all had their moments of falling into a seemingly natural mode of attack even if the situation didn't call for it. It was simply how they were brought up to be. They were quick to find their fight but their come down was slow when their energy and anger weren't properly spent.

Gawain reached out again and managed to snatch a grip of the woman's cloak but still she ran until the fabric was pulled taut and a choked scream jumped from her as the cloak pressed into her throat. The action had been so sudden and harsh that the woman's body was pulled back while her legs continued on and it caused her to go reeling off balance as she kicked a leg up with the last stride that had caused her strangulation. Next she staggered back and Gawain helped with a yank to the cloak that sent her fully off balance and to the floor.

A deep breath filled her lungs, stunned by what had happened but she quickly made to spring back up only to have the Knight on her.

Gawain stepped over her to block her as she went to sit up and grappled with her arms as she swung and clawed at him. The Knight struggled to catch her failing arms and frowned deeply with a wince as her shrill screams grated on his ears. "Shut up, woman!" He bellowed back and thrust a large hand into her face. He cupped her mouth to silence her and managed to push her back to the ground as he sat over her. He'd caught hold of one arm and had to reel his head back to keep his face clear of the furious swipes of her other.

The woman's breathing was heavy and panicked, forced out in harsh pants from her nostrils while muffled screams rattled in her throat. She tensed with each wail and shriek she attempted and the scowl on her brows was non-threatening due to the amount of tears streaming down her face.

The woman started to wriggle then, tossing beneath him and turning her face to try and shift his hand. Her fight was pitiful and in a desperate act she threw her head back and forward until she'd wrangled her mouth free enough to then sink her teeth into her assailant's hand.

Gawain snatched his hand back with a shout of pain and surprise while the woman continued to shriek into the silence of the woodland again. The Knight checked his hand with a scowl before he looked to the woman with a sudden loathing. "That is _**enough**_!" He bellowed back at her. He pressed his forearm to her mouth this time to silence her and if she wanted to bite him again she could do so on the leather of his bracers.

He frowned with effort as he kept her still as best he could, waiting for her to wear out before he made an attempt at moving her; but still she writhed and kicked and swung for him. It wasn't until her free arm made less attempts at clawing for his face did Gawain think the woman was starting to wear.

The Knight was unaware that the woman's slowing struggles were due to her broken concentration. Her hand had moved from clawing at him and instead turned to uprooting the rock her failing hand had managed to find.

The moment the woman was able to lift the hefty stone from the soil her eyes flashed to a sudden ferociousness; it was a fear aggression, the kind often seen in cornered animals. Again her body tensed beneath him and her nostrils flared with pants of effort and preparation as she made her swing as powerful as she could and clouted the Knight across the head with the muddy stone.

The make shift weapon was enough to cause and stunning pain and Gawain's hold to loosened as he fell to one side and focused instead on catching himself.

The woman made her escape them, pushing herself free and clambering back onto her feet with her saving weapon still in hand. She was surprised at herself but also horrified; she had no room for thoughts to justify her ferocious actions, but she was still shocked by her own capability to be that nasty. She couldn't regret what she'd done though, as now she was back up and running free.

Gawain was quick to right himself and staggered to his feet, blinded by a dizzy spell as he swayed unsteadily before his vision righted its self. With a confused frown settled on his brow he lifted a tender hand to his head to inquire to what had happened only to wince and bring his hand away. He looked to his finger tips with offence as if they had been the cause of the pain and there he saw the bright contrast of red. He was bleeding and suddenly he'd realised what had happened.

His chest swelled with a deep breath but it did little to calm him as he looked furiously forward to where the woman was fleeing.

"Gawain?!" A voice called out in question and concern but the Knight didn't turn to the voice and instead started an angry trudge forwards. Galahad brought his horse up next to his friend and slowed the animal. His lips parted but his voice stilled as he noticed the stream of blood that ran down the other man's face and so he changed his question. "What happened?"

Gawain didn't look up to his friend as he prowled forwards with a growl. "She smashed a rock over my head!"

Galahad frowned and looked towards the direction they were heading and back to the other Knight. "You should head back and get your head checked, I'll go after her!" The younger Knight said, trying to be calming.

" _You_ should head back and get your arm checked!" Gawain countered, his tone grating with his irritation. "I _will_ catch her!"

Galahad spared his injured shoulder a quick glance. The wound stung and caused a pain in his arm when ever the damaged muscle flared but the bleeding and slowed and he felt fine. A head wound however was different and as hard headed as he knew Gawain to be it was still a dangerous injury. "Gawain, your approach obviously isn't working!" Galahad huffed. He gave a light shake of his head but he had to be honest and hoped his friend would agree and take a step back or at least calm enough that he wasn't causing the woman to lash out like a wounded animal.

"What's wrong with my approach?!" He shot the younger Knight a frown and Galahad had to wonder if he was being serious.

He was silent a moment and his brows rose in wait for Gawain to correct himself or realise his actions but neither happened. "Well perhaps you should try a more tender approach?" The blue eyed Knight offered and that caused the lighter haired Knight to stop in his tracks.

Gawain threw a look up to Galahad, his expression contorted with disbelief and anger. "Tender approach?" He asked back in offence. "She hit me over the head with a **rock**!"

Galahad pulled his horse to a stop and he didn't mean to be presumptuous but the words came out before he'd had a proper moment to think them over. "Did you deserve it?" The look of unfiltered disbelief and fury that flew from Gawain's face was enough to chastise Galahad and he quickly held a hand up to try and pacify the Knight. "Think about it! The woman is obviously scared and if you've done something to make it worse, she'll lash out!" The younger Knight tried to rationalise but it did little to stop Gawain's sudden want to pull him down from his horse and throttle him.

Luckily for Galahad another rider appeared and both turned to the distraction as their friend and scout, Tristan, pulled his horse to a hasty stop. "What are you doing?!" The scout asked with urgency and irritation. "Where is the woman?"

"She went that way!" Gawain grumbled with a motion in the direction he'd seen her flee.

"Do you know how loud she was?" Tristan then asked, his dark eyes moving between the two.

Galahad nodded. "Arthur sent me to help." Their group had heard the screams and Galahad had been the only Knight to remain mounted while the other's updated the map with where the Woads had attacked them. Arthur hadn't actually given the younger Knight a direct order to assist Gawain, but he had allowed him to go when Galahad had kicked his horse on and stated that was what he was going to do.

"If I could hear her we should assume the Woads did too." Tristan then stated with a serious graveness. His tone never rose but despite it's evenness he still made his point. "They have reclaimed this territory and we aren't safe, either leave the woman or get it under control!"

Galahad and Gawain both felt sorely berated by the scout and it wasn't often he spoke up but when he did it was uselessly with something of importance or something that would leave a sting. He was a man of few words but he knew how to use them. "I'll go!" Galahad frowned. He felt oddly at fault even though it wasn't his attempt at capturing the woman that had possibly given away their location.

"Not alone, this obviously isn't a task only one can manage!" The scout stated lowly, his face unimpressed as he turned his horse in the direction Gawain had motioned to before and swiftly send the animal on to make up for lost time.

Galahad passed Gawain a quick look both feeling offended and suddenly boyish, sharing in a moment of stress and annoyance before he kicked his horse on to follow while Gawain lifted his fingers to his lips and whistled for his mount.

None of the Knights knew if the woman was of any importance or held any information they could want or need, but that was something Arthur wanted to find out and that was all they needed. They would bring the woman back for the sole purpose of their leader being able to question her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

A gentle breeze filtered through the woodland. It shifted what few leaves remained with a crisp sounding rustle and managed to pull the less stubborn from their branches. It would have been a peaceful and serene atmosphere to enjoy had it not been broken by raspy panting.

For support the woman braced a hand against the tree she'd shielded herself behind. Her body was forced into a hunch as she sucked in fast, desperate breaths so harsh and rapid, that the sounds of inhaling rattled at her throat. From the exertion her mouth had near filled with thick saliva and she swallowed it back to save it from dribbling out, but her mouth only seemed to quickly refill again.

It was now that she'd taken a moment to stop and rest, that the sudden strain she'd forced on her body made it's self know. Her muscles became alive with a deep ache that buzzed with restlessness, and strength started to drain away which each breath she managed to slow; the woman was getting her breath back but losing her strength.

Again she swallowed down the build up of saliva before gasping in a large and much needed breath. She blew it out steadily and with it her limbs sagged, her muscles exhausted and energy so spent that even keeping the rock in her hand was an impossible task.

With another steadying breath she shifted her arm and leant a shoulder against the tree trunk to save herself the effort of clinging to it for support. Her other arm then lowered to hang at her side and finally her fingers gave up their fight and let the rock slip from her grasp.

The heavy stone thudded into the earth, too large to bounce or roll and the woman looked to it as her chest finally calmed. She noticed then the flash of colour on the stone, a streak of red that glinted over the dirt, and jagged surface.

A light frown came to her brow and she moved her gaze from the sight. Over and over in her head was still the disbelief at her own actions. It wasn't even something she had been able to come up with when picking apart all those stories- what actions should have been taken, what _she_ would have done. I would fight! She would always say but with out any thought to how, and just like how she'd always say she'd run- she didn't know to where.

The tears that had once been streaming down her face had finally slowed and with a sniffle the woman lifted a hand and pushed the heel of her palm across her cheeks to try and fully dry them. She wasn't as strong as she thought, nor as fearless. Walking deep into a forest by herself didn't scare her, nor venturing into the dark. She wasn't afraid of losing her way and she didn't mind the long trips to the closet village; but these were all things she'd done and managed before. She was stupidly naive to think she would never be scared if she stumbled upon someone who might attack her just because she _thought_ she'd learnt from other's mistakes.

The rhythmic rumble of hooves sounded and instantly the chill of fear struck her before changing to a rising heat as her dread grew within. The woman's eyes snapped up to check her surroundings but she remained perfectly still, her body suddenly tense as she listened out for more. The beat the horses made matched that of a slow canter, their strides having some power and showing they wanted to move faster but instead the animals were being restrained to the pace. It wasn't a thundering sound but the fact the woman could hear it meant the horses and their riders were close.

Suddenly then she crouched down, her hands scrambling in the dirt like a dog frantically digging, till finally she clawed the rock back into her grasp. She held the stone to her chest, cherishing it in both hands as if it were a precious find and willed herself to remain calm as she listened for the sounds of her pursuers. Through the fabric of her dress she could feel the chill of the stone and its cold stillness became a stark contrast as the woman started to fidget in nerves while the heat of dread continued to climb.

Her bottom lip started to quiver then and she brought in it between her teeth in an attempt to still it while her eyes lifted skyward to try and drain back the tears she felt rising within again. She became twitchy and confused to what she should do. She wanted to both run, and stay hidden but she couldn't think what would be her best option.

The woman inched back and forth, startled by every minute sound, her body suddenly alive with an excitable energy that she struggled to contain. The feeling made it unbearable to keep still and the want to just burst out from hiding and run was starting to coarse though every part of her.

She forced herself to stay still but couldn't calm, even as she chanted over and over to simply stay and breathe, she still couldn't. The more she would try and keep herself hidden the tighter her nerves wound until it was unbearable and she could take no more.

The woman fled, frantic once again. Her nails buckled under her own grip she had on the rock, bending against the solid edges she clawed at- but she wouldn't let it go. Her feet caught in her skirts and even after a few stumbles she still held tightly to her weapon. It didn't take much to cause her breathing to quicken again, her endurance was well spent but she defied it and forced herself on faster.

The drumming she heard was a struggle to distinguish. She couldn't tell if it was the sound of her pursuers or her own heart and the anticipation fed to her ravenous terrors. Suddenly then another sound reached her like call through the confusion and she recognised it.

It was the pang of a bow.

The sound struck fear to her core and she couldn't look to where the sound had come from nor try to save herself; instead she simply anticipated the hit and dreaded the pain that would come.

The arrow whistled past her, a blur in her vision before it struck a tree with a crack and forced her to halt.

Her heels dug down into the earth to stop her movements and a peep of surprise jumped loudly from her lips. Confidently the arrow stuck out from the tree trunk ahead of her like a barrier in her path. It halted her in her escape and taunted her with it's danger, sitting perfectly level with her wide eyes.

The woman turned to where the tail of the arrow was pointing, her eyes frightful and mouth agape. She spotted the archer instantly, it was that straggle haired Knight still upon his horse. With a jittery breath she brought her mouth to a close and simply stared like prey into the jaws of death, but the Knight did nothing else; it was surprising that he didn't reach for another arrow, but instead lowered his bow. His body language showed his intention wasn't to hit her for he didn't appear frustrated or surprised to have missed, nor did he try to rectify it.

The woman waited a moment on baited breath, the same jitters consuming her as she fought between whether she should run or not. She eyed the Knight upon his horse in a wonder, trying to think of what his next move would be and if she could evade him.

The scout kept the woman under only his gaze, had his fellow Knights not been as close as they were then he would have opted to keep her in the point of his arrow as even from the distance the dark haired Knight sat, he could clearly see the woman fidget with her need to flee. It would be smart of her to simply stay and less hassle too, but the scout waited to see what she would decide. He wasn't concerned about her escaping, if anyone would find ease in the task of hunting her down, it would be him.

The approach of the other Knights was a call to run for the woman and as the scout watched her bolt he was intrigued to know her thoughts on how she would escape them all. He moved his horse on to follow calmly at his distance, moving parallel with her and matching her speed till Gawain appeared. The other Knight kicked his horse on for more speed and sent the animal thundering past her before turning the great beast sharply. The bray of Gawain's horse was like a war cry, deep and throaty as the animal blocked the woman's path and lunged it's head forwards with another ferocious bellow. It caused the woman to halt, her feet skidding to a stop before she went stumbling back a few paces from the steed. Her eyelids were peeled back to a wide look of shock and lips parted with a gasp of fright and surprise, she never knew a horse could make such a sound and seem so rabid but the steed was after all a war horse.

In a panic the woman turned to back track the way she'd came but there the blue eyed Knight blocked her path and she threw her gaze to the three mounted Knights to confirm to herself that she was indeed trapped.

Gawain threw himself down from his horse and Galahad hastily followed, and while the lighter haired Knight's gaze was locked on the woman in irritated determination, the blue eyed Knight was watching his comrade with a concerned brow.

The woman was quick to back away from both as they approached, closing the distance between her and the scout but widening the space between the furious and reluctant Knights before her. Her eyes flashed between them as her panicked mind scrambled for thoughts, the two Knights blocked the escape ahead of her and the other she knew was still on his horse behind. She couldn't go back and she couldn't rush forwards, her only option was to try for the sides but even then the men would jump for her. She stuttered on where to go, choosing between which one she thought she could dodge but the longer she lingered the closer the Knights came to boxing her in and making an escape harder.

The woman panicked and raised the rock she held in warning. A frown settled on her brows but fear was in her eyes. She hoped to come across as threatening and her actions did still the Knights but it did no more than that.

"Come on then!" The lighter haired Knight, Gawain, taunted. He opened his arms encouragingly as if he welcomed the threat, daring her to act and it caused her to shrink back. Gawain was quick to grow impatient and leapt for the woman, causing her to skitter away with an almighty shriek and forcing Galahad to assist, much to his look of annoyance.

The woman blindly hurled the rock back at the men and luckily for the light haired Knight he avoided a second clout from the stone. Galahad was the unfortunate one and could only cup at himself for protection as the rock stuck him high on the left thigh. He readied himself for more pain than he received and gave an oddly relieved grunt as he let the ache fade from his muscle. Once the pain subsided he threw a scathing look to his friend ahead, offended he'd let him take the hit, before he then continued with the chase. The younger Knight was sure he'd have a sizeable bruise on his leg from the hit but he was glad to take that over having his balls flattened by the rock.

The woman's run was short lived, the sandy haired Knight launched himself at her like a pouncing beast, and she felt his grip on her clothing as he came down on her hard, causing her to shriek loudly as she was brought to the ground.

The crisp scent of the forest had always brought a soothing feeling, it was fresh and cleansing with it's mixture of smells but now it was different. The strength of the decomposing leaves that coated the forest floor was something she'd never really noticed before, it had been mellowed out by the breeze and the distance she'd stood at, but now the smell hit her so much she could taste it. It was sour and tangy and it clashed awfully with the damp musk of the soil.

With a winded breath the woman tried to angle her head into a better position so she could breathe. She coughed and sputtered at the damp leaves which smothered her with every intake of air but with the Knight's full weight baring down on her the woman could only wheeze into the dirt in struggle.

With a look of concentration Gawain made a move at bettering his position to get the woman back under control. He moved a hand and placed it between her shoulder blades to pushed himself up; the action holding the woman down and freeing up a hand for him, but it also putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on her back and caused a breathy groan of pain and discomfort to come from her.

The woman protested the action and tried to rid herself of the feeling by grappling blindly behind herself in the hopes she'd manage to swing an arm around to knock him off or grab him, but the light haired Knight caught her arm instead. He twisted it firmly behind her back, and at such an angle the shriek of pain that erupted from her was deafening- but no care was given. Instead Gawain held her arm to her back firmly and switched the heavy point of pressure from his hand on her back to his other pinning her arm. The pressure was just as bad; baring down on her back through a single arm but now it was also holding her arm back in an awfully painful way and all the woman could do was lift her head and scream.

With a frown the Knight then placed his free hand to the back on her head and forced her down, her screams muffling into the ground. She struggled for air then and forced her head painfully against his hold just enough to tilt part of her face out of the mud to breathe.

"Gawain, that's enough!" Galahad scolded once he caught up, his brows knotted with disapproval of the force being used while in his eyes was a concern for the woman.

"Do you want to find another way to shut her up?" The other Knight bit back testily as he moved off her back and wrangled her other arm behind her back, using them both as he hoisted her up sharply to sit on her knees. The motion pulled at her arms and caused a jarring pain to shoot through her and she could only scream through it while Galahad both winced at the action and the shriek it caused and quickly cupped a hand over her mouth. "...oh I wouldn't-" Gawain went to speak in warning but he was too late as the younger Knight had already found out as he snatched his hand back with a yelp of surprise and a look of hurt that was more betrayed than it was pained. Like the frightened and trapped animal she was, the woman had bitten him in a desperate and frantic attempt at fighting back. With a smugly knowing look Gawain forced the woman back down onto her stomach and the best way to keep her quiet and save themselves injury was to push her back into the earth.

"Both of you are making a meal of this!" The scout declared, unimpressed by the length of time the capture was being stretched to. Both Galahad and Gawain snapped their gazes up and towards the scout, neither having noticed his approach until he'd made himself known.

"If you want it done quicker, you're welcome to help, Tristan!" Gawain all but growled but the scout ignored the spar.

Instead Tristan unwound the roll of bandage he held and crouched at the woman's head. He gathered the fabric into a roughly even amount in each hand and pulled the middle of the bandage taught. "Sit her up." He instructed simply and confidently.

With a small huff Gawain pulled the woman back onto her knees again, and again the action caused her pain. Her lips parted as she sucked in a hurt breath and swiftly the scout pushed the bandage into her mouth to gag her. The woman gave a muffled cry and tried to shake the dark haired Knight off as he passed the fabric behind her head and back between her lips again before securing it in a knot at the back of her head.

With out reaction to the woman's panicked gaze Tristan then stood, his tone calm. "Bind her and get her on a horse." His words told more than what his expression and tone ever would and it was only threw them that told the other two Knights that the scout didn't want any other set backs.

Galahad and Gawain shared a quick glance while the woman's nostrils flared with her fast and panicked breaths as she started to struggle against the light haired Knight's grip. "There is rope in my bags!" Gawain stated and gave a directing nod towards his waiting horse but Galahad only gave a reluctant glance towards the animal's saddle before his cool gaze fell back to the woman.

Tears were tumbling from her lashes and cleaning narrow paths down her muddy cheeks before soaking into the bandage that bit into her cheeks and pulled at her lips because of it's tight and secure hold. "Is this really necessary?" He asked. Distaste read clear on his face and his brow was creased with a line of worry but his question received no answer, only a disgruntled look of annoyance from Gawain as he judged the younger Knight for his softness.

Gawain couldn't deny the other Knight was formidable in battle, Galahad was swift when it came to slaying the enemy but the light haired Knight likened the reason to his dislike for suffering. "Do you want her failing around and shrieking?" Gawain bit back, needing the younger man to see some sense.

"No, but you don't need to use such force!" Galahad clipped back as he threw a hand out to motion to the light haired Knight.

With an irritated grunt Gawain rose to his full height and dragged the woman up onto her feet causing cries of pain to muffle into her gag as she was then forced to arch her back and try to squeeze her shoulder blades together to try and give her pained limbs some slack. "Take her!" He ordered in annoyance and Galahad gave a tired huff before stepping closer.

The woman watched him, her eyes wide and weary as her came to her side and passed her a sorry look before moving behind her to take over Gawain's hold. Galahad held her with a firm grip but the moment Gawain let up his hold and went to his horse she suddenly felt a release in her arms as Galahad righted the angle they were being held at. Relief rushed to her and a thankful whimper fell into the gag as she hunched forwards and revelled in the ache that came from her once tense and stretched muscles.

The woman huffed breaths through her nose as the pain lessened to a tingle and she attempted to move her arms but the Knight's hold was strong. "Don't struggle, I won't hurt you but for now I can't let you go." He spoke honestly, his voice deep but tone soft.

Her heart still drummed in her chest and tears were unrelenting but she found something both discouraging and calming in his words. She was thankful he assured he wouldn't hurt her, but she was terrified by his admittance to her capture.

Gawain strode back towards the pair with purpose, uncoiling the rope he'd retrieved and upon his closing distance the woman stiffened but luckily for her he paid her little mind and went to the task of biding her arms in place behind her.

Galahad stayed silent and watched as the rough rope was wound around the woman's slender wrists and every time Gawain would tug the bindings to ensure they were good and tight it would cause a sound of discomfort from the woman and a mild wince from the other Knight.

"Right, lets move!" Gawain huffed once he'd secured the final knot and took hold of the woman by her upper arm. The light haired Knight pulled the woman towards his horse but with a mewl of panic she started to fight against his every step.

The woman's panic flared and she tried to shake the Knight's grip, she didn't want to go, but she definitely didn't want to go with him!

" **Stop struggling**!" Gawain rounded on her with a gruff tone and gave her a shake. It stilled her a moment and caused her to quiet as she reeled her head back from him. "You want to choose the horse you'll be tied to?" He then asked as he gave her a rough shove and swept his hand to motion to the animals around, both his and Galahad's horses stood in patient waiting while Tristan drew close and pulled his to a stop.

The woman stumbled a step back and Tristan gave a hidden look of question to what the reason for stalling was now while Galahad scowled at Gawain. "That's enough, Gawain!"

The woman's frightful eyes flitted between the Knights, scared and unsure while Tristan spoke up with sharp words. "Get on a horse or get dragged behind one." The woman peered up to him with dread, her body visibly quaking in fright, but the scout met her gaze with a cold blankness before he moved his horse on. Of course he would never action such a thing to a woman nor allow it, but he hoped the threat would force her compliance.

Still she hesitated. The woman glanced between both Gawain and Galahad, neither being a choice she wanted to make but when the lighter haired Knight moved to take control again she was quick to teeter towards the other.

Galahad took a gentle hold of her upper arm and instantly her alarmed eyes flashed to him. The tears had slowed and all she could do was give the Knight a pleading look as she gently shook her head, begging him not to take her. Galahad closed his eyes shortly and breathed past the guilt as he then moved his gaze towards his horse and started to lead her. "I'm sorry." Was all he could utter to her in response and instantly her breaths started to hitch as her tears started afresh.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Confusion and fear battled violently inside of her and it showed in how desperately she sobbed. Tears soaked the fabric that was wound tightly around her head and her cries fell into the bandage forced in her mouth. The woman was told nothing and her mind could come up with no sensible answer to why such a fate had befallen her.

With a deep shuddering breath she tried to calm herself as she looked up at the great steed who'd carry her to her unknown fate.

The blue eyed Knight released his hold on the woman as he stepped towards his horse and she, only for a fleeting moment of panic, thought about running. She remained though, accepting of her defeat and knowing she couldn't help herself.

Galahad held onto the saddle's stirrup to keep it still and beckoned the woman closer with a short wave. "Put your left foot in." He instructed calmly and her brows formed a slight crease as her eyes shifted between the bend of metal and to the Knight. "Your foot, put it in!" He repeated with a point to her left foot, speaking louder and slower as if it would help her understand. Her frown deepened. She knew what he meant but she was unsure on how she would get on such a large horse with her hands bound behind her, but as the Knight went to repeat himself again in that slower manner she lifted her foot to silence him and wobbled terribly as she tried to reach the small loop.

Helpfully, Galahad gripped her heel and guided her leg up to the right hight and slid her foot into the stirrup which caused the woman to let out an odd squawk as her muscles stretched and she teetered off balance. She didn't fall though, the Knight was expectant of her lack of balance and had reached out to steady her by her arm. "Put your weight on that foot." He stated and gave her left foot a tap to indicate to which he meant and in confusion she tried but all she managed was a slight amount at a struggle that showed in the shake of the stirrup.

The woman was baffled in how the Knight thought she was going to get onto the horse on the strength of one leg, she highly doubted she'd manage it if she had all her limbs available. The task gave her something to concentrate on though and it was distracting enough from her panic, but the moment she felt the Knight's grip on her right leg she was distracted again.

Galahad moved his hand to the woman's standing leg and hooked her into a tight hold as he suddenly and swiftly lifted her up and flung her onto the horse. Her scream of surprise was thankfully muffled and the momentum had been so strong that the Knight had nearly tossed her clean over the saddle. Thankfully the Knight was knowing enough in her state that the woman would be unable to keep her balance and so steadied her with a gentle hold and pulled her back upright in the saddle in which she'd nearly toppled over.

Her gaze flew to him then, warm brown eyes wide and alarmed and he allowed a sad smile to pull at his lips. "Sorry." He spoke softly before pulling her foot from the stirrup and replacing it with his own. He mounted effortlessly, giving a single hop to spring up and lifting his leg high over the rump of his horse before sitting carefully and finding the other stirrup.

Galahad brought his arms around the woman to pick up the reins and he felt as she grew stiff and shifted her self forward to lessen them touching. He understood the action and he didn't blame her for it either. Unaffected he squeezed his calves into the horse in a gentle command to go so not to lurch forwards with his uneasy and unbalanced passenger.

The woman was not accustomed to riding and it showed, she was unable to find the animal's rhythm and was knocked about in the saddle with every motion. Had Galahad not had his arms around her then he was sure she would have tumbled off the great animal the moment it stepped up it's pace into a trot.

The Knight guided his horse on, changing his focus more to the area ahead rather than his unsteady companion and gave the animal an encouraging dig with his heels to send the steed onwards when they came to a small slope. His horse took the small hill with power, pushing harder with it's hind legs to lessen the length and effort of the climb and while Galahad lent into the movement, the woman flopped back. The mismatched reactions caused the pair to collide and while the woman was quick to lurch forwards again to be rid of contact, the blue eyed Knight worked to correct his balance to prevent himself from falling back and off the horse.

The great steed reached the top of the hill and Galahad gave a small breath of annoyance. "You have to move with the horse, not against." He advised but the woman didn't seem to take notice of his words and only shifted away from him at the sound of his voice.

He gave a tired sigh and the woman felt it as it shifted her hair but she couldn't lean any further forward in the saddle if she tried. She was struggling to stay balanced _and_ to keep from touching the rider but she was managing it at the cost of an awful ache in her spine and strain in her neck.

The Knight let her be and again turned his attention forward, he needed to be vigilant for more reasons than simply steering his horse onto safer routes. His cool gaze swept the woodland before turning to where he could see Gawain and tightened his hold around the woman as he kicked his horse into a canter. At first the woman had protested against his hold but as the motion changed and speed increased Galahad felt a gentle tug on his tunic as the fabric tightening slightly around him. He could feel the woman's bound hands on his abdomen from where her fingers had curled under his amour and clawed in his under laying clothes in an attempt to hold onto something and steady herself.

The woman's attempts of finding anchor in the saddle were as pitiful as her escape but still she tried all that she could and Galahad had to admire her for that. The Knight kept the ride as smooth as possible, tightening his hold and warning the woman of any changes to help aid her balance.

Other than Galahad's gentle instructions, the ride had been silent and not a single muffle of resistance came from the woman's gagged mouth. She made no noise or attempt at speaking, not even when they finally re-grouped and the many eyes fell to her.

"What took you?" A gruff voice barked only to receive a scathing look from Gawain and Bors was quick to share a humours look with Lancelot when the pair noticed the state of the rider.

"Gawain, was that you we could hear shrieking?" The handsome Knight jested and his smile widened when he saw the other's struggle to stay calm.

Their moment of boyish teasing soon fell to a guilty silence once they took proper note of the woman. Their smiles slipped away and eyes averted from the sight of the terrified woman. She was dishevelled, dirty, bound, and gagged and although none of them like the sight they had all lacked to care for her situation.

"I suggest you make this quick, Arthur, or we move to a different location!" The scout, Tristan, stated and the man he spoke to gave an agreeing nod.

"We'll ride out further." Arthur stated as he pulled himself back onto his horse and his other Knights followed.

* * *

The ride had been long but it was taken at a steady pace. The woman was unsure on how much farther they had travelled but the Knights seemed to know the land enough to be confident that they'd reached a place that was safe to stop without even consulting a map. The group pulled their horses around and started to dismount and the woman looked about in worry as they bustled with new activity, but her rider had yet to join them.

"I'll take her!" The unimpressed voice of Gawain called out as he lumbered towards Galahad and reached for the woman without warning or consent. He gripped her by the upper arm and she reacted with a worried mewl as she tried to shift away, but the Knight pulled her stiff body down from the horse regardless and caused a muffled cry to fall past her gagged lips as she fell into the Knight and then to the floor.

"Careful!" Galahad scolded as he kicked a leg over the front of the saddle and slipped down from his mount. He landed a little heavier than what was normal for him, the ride had be long and his day tiring. He came to aid the woman as she struggled to get herself back to her feet and gave Gawain shove to make him back off. The lighter haired Knight looked to Galahad with a mix of outrage and offence but the younger Knight was not backing down and brushed Gawain off with a scowl before turning his attention to the woman. "If you want to help, then see to my horse!" He gave in a prickly departing.

The woman ached in odd places, her muscles screamed at the sudden change and having to now move again, but the blue eyed Knight was supportive in her slow stagger and brought her to a safe sit at the root of a tree. She groaned as the new sitting position pulled her sore muscles in a different way and she hadn't realised how tense she'd been the entire time of the ride for her muscles to have worked so hard.

A wince found it's way openly to her face and Galahad felt for her, he knew the feeling of being sore from a long ride, but _that_ was all he could share with her. He knelt before her and waited for her attention to come to him before he spoke. "I'm going to remove this, I only ask that you don't scream or bite me, neither will help you unfortunately." He readied his hands towards the gag but made no further move yet, he was hopeful in his ask and honest in his words.

The woman peered up at him, her worried eyes inspecting his face as if she would find answers but instead all she picked out was small details- the layer of grime that sat over his face, the flush of his skin, the gleam of sweat, the growing dark circles beneath his eyes, his heavy looking eyelids, and finally the dullness that was finding it's way to once bright and alert, blue eyes.

Galahad took her silence as acceptance and gently pried the bandage out of her mouth and pulled it down past her chin. The wound of fabric fell into a loose loop around her neck and the woman opened her mouth to work her jaw before soothing her stretched lips with her tongue.

A deep sigh fell from the Knight as he pushed a hand through his dark hair and cast a quick glance to the others. He could see Arthur in heated discussion with Gawain and knew a confrontation was soon to come either his way or the woman's. Galahad turned his tired gaze back to the woman, he didn't know if the woman was of any value to them but that is what Arthur would find out, Galahad did however have his doubts on how useful she would be. "Do you have a name?" He then asked softly, watching as her wandering gaze snapped back to him. She was silent and only stared. Distrusting and unwilling. A small smirk pulled as the corners of his lips, he had to admire her resolve. Sure she had fought and screamed against them, ran and cried, but she had yet to beg and plead with them, but that in it's self raised doubts. If she had something to worry about or something to offer, she would have tried to bargain by now. "I'm Galahad!" He decided to introduce, placing a hand to his chest to indicate to himself. He didn't want to mull over the woman's abduction anymore, he would leave the reasoning of that to Arthur, it was after all his call.

The woman looked at the blue eyed Knight for some time before she broke her silence. "Eilonwy." She murmured her name weakly and Galahad looked to her with a mix of mild surprise and an odd feeling of pride.

She'd shown enough trust to him to give her name and in return he passed her a nod and saddened smile. "I wish we met under better circumstance." he spoke honestly.

"Alright, Lady!" Arthur called as he strode forwards with authority and purpose. He commanded her attention instantly and Galahad was stood and had back stepped just as quickly. "I don't pretend to know who you are or where you come from, but your best option is to answer my questions if you wish for your freedom back!"

"You're doing this _now_?" Galahad asked incredulously. Arthur passed the younger Knight a quick eye and was happy enough that the simple look would quiet him. Galahad thought it to be a poor choice of timing and atmosphere for an interrogation but he challenged it no more that what he'd just said.

Arthur's sharp gaze came back to the woman and despite the quiver in her body and shakiness of her breaths she was doing well at holding strong. "What were you doing in Woad territory?" He began and left a pause open for her answer. She stayed silent and so he studied her face instead. He could see her mind working, no doubt with thoughts on how to answer and what information to give. Her brows knotted as if she were confused by his question but her eyes told a different story, she didn't look lost for and answer but rather worried by the one she had.

Guilt? Arthur thought. But of what?

Guilty of being a Woad, was a possibility. From her appearance she didn't quite fit that of a Woad, but she could still side with them, work with them, _and_ hold information on them. This thought was the most pleasing to Arthur, he _needed_ to find something more on the Woads. Their activity was different as of late, their attacks more targeted to where it really hurt the Roman settlements, where as before the Woads were more opportunist in their battles, now they seemed to have a strategic edge. Something had changed and Arthur needed to find it and snuff it out.

The woman, Eilonwy, had she been stumbled upon anywhere else but far in the woods, then not one of the Knights, nor Arthur himself would have paid her the slightest amount of interest. Her placement was both interesting and questionable. She was alone and the Knights had been attacked by Woads not far from her location. Arthur unwound the thin tie around the scroll he held and opened the paper up to show the woman. "The nearest settlements are a lengthy ride from where we found you, and you have no horse." He stated. "Where are you from?"

Again he was met with silence. Eilonwy's warm gaze flickered from the map and to the leader of the Knights. She knew he was suspicious of her but what he suspicions _were_ was something she couldn't guess at but still her stomach twisted in a deep dread. They know! She panicked. Her deepest worries surfacing to fill in the blanks. She shuddered on a breath and forced herself to calm. They couldn't know, she reasoned. The Roman Empire was terrifying and large but they couldn't keep track of everyone, they wouldn't know all by name and face. The settlement she fled would know her, but it no longer stood now; yet she didn't feel safe in that knowledge.

Heat began to rise in her left arm, it was a searing burn that erupted from beneath her sleeve, the brand on her forearm seeming to come alive again, calling out to it's owners. The mark was screaming for attention, wanting to be noticed. _Deserter_. She could hear it hissing.

The map was laid out by her feet and the Knights had gradually come to hover around but bringing the item closer did not make a difference in Arthur's quest for answers and the group's intimidating presence helped little. "Where are you from?" He tried again but she refused to look down at the map. Instead her eyes remained on him and her brows stayed in a frown but her bravado was wasted. Arthur could see the distrust and fear that run rampant through her gaze and likened her to a cornered animal who's wild eyes darted about to the dangers closing in. He turned his gaze from her then and brought two fingers to press down on the parchment in show. "This is our current position," He stated before shifting his directing fingers across the map to where the symbols changed and pointed out a few different clusters of ink. "These are the nearest inhabited villages, all of which are out of range for someone on foot to reach by this time of day." His tone was calm, but the strength it held also showed he was sure in the answer he'd formed to his own question and he was simply waiting to catch her out.

Eilonwy panicked then and her eyes darted down to the map and back to the man crouched before her but she said nothing. She didn't know what answer he wanted from her but she was sure what ever she gave would be wrong and it would cost her dearly. The man made her feel a guilt, but for what he thought she was guilty of she didn't know. Her paranoia filled the gaps the Knight was leaving and the more she assumed the worse her conclusions grew and so the tighter she pressed her lips together.

The woman was stuck, she didn't want to give the men anything, but she knew her silence was not helping her. She didn't truly know what the men wanted and she didn't want to risk being of interest to them if she did start to talk. Her options were limited and when her lips finally parted there was only one thing she could think of that could render her useless to the group.

Her voice came out meekly, quiet and wavering as she hastily explained she meant no harm and was no one of importance, but as smoothly as her language flowed and simple as her explanation was the Knights were still lost. Her native tongue was something they didn't understand and she was thankful to that.

Eilonwy silenced then and looked amongst the men, soaking up their lost looks of confusion as they tried their best to make sense of the language that had fallen so easily from her lips. She was worried to their reaction but also expectant, she hoped they would realise she was useless to them and would let her go and if not and they threatened her life instead, she could always change tongues. The silence that stretched after she'd spoken was a tense wait for her.

"She speaks _native_?!" One of the Knights finally scoffed in a shocked annoyance and the bedraggled looking scout passed his comrade a mildly perplexed look.

A dark brow shifted up, barely noticeable through the messy strands hanging in his face. "What did you expect the natives to speak?" He asked, wondering to Bors' reasoning and also wanting to point out that his surprise was misplaced.

Gawain stepped forwards then with a huff as he swept an arm out to motion to the woman. "She's obviously a Woad!"

"We _don't_ know that!" Galahad pressed and he shot his friend an irritated look in a silent ask for him to drop the matter for now, but Gawain did the opposite of his unspoken request and turned his argument towards the blue eyed Knight.

"Well we don't know that she's _not_!" The burly man countered and Galahad took a moment to lift his eyes skyward in search of the patiences he was losing.

After a deep breath to steady himself, the younger Knight then lifted a hand from his hip and held it out in firm manner to help solidify his point. "If she _was_ a Woad, why did she run away from her own kin?" He asked before leaving a pause that was too short for anyone to fit in an answer but just enough to make a point. "She obviously didn't know the archer _or_ want to be anywhere near him!" He answered for them and passed the group a quick look to both gauge their reactions and press his belief on the matter.

Silence fell for a short moment as the Knights regarded Galahad's claim and it was Bors that was the first to speak afterwards. He pursed his lips and sucked some air between his teeth with a short smack of disapproval before he nodded towards the younger Knight. "You got yerself lost in some pretty eyes, boy!" He grumbled.

Galahad shot the older man a look of warning, his patience wearing thin and temper flaring. He hated when his words were dismissed. Had what he'd said come from any of the other Knights, then he was sure there would have been more consideration. He wasn't a naive boy, he'd never _had_ the chance to be a boy. His childhood was taken from him just as it had been the other Knights and yet because he was younger, no matter how small the age gap, he was branded as a kid. It infuriated him. No matter how many men he slayed, or battles he'd win, he was still burdened with a childlike image; treated like a younger brother in need of protection and guidance. He was a Knight, the same as the others, with experiences the same and skills deadly. He'd survived what older Knights hadn't but still he was a boy to them.

Against the furious look on the blue eyed Knight's face the older man still continued on in an knowing taunt as if his own age made him wiser. "Woads _are_ tricky-"

Galahad rounded on Bors then. " **Do not** dismiss me! I'm not a boy!" He barked. His tone was rough and clipped, showing his losing battle with the restraint of his anger. "I am telling you that _she_ did **not** want to be near the archer!" Galahad threw a sharp point towards the woman and she flinched from where she was sat, but still she watched and listened as that was all she _could_ do.

"Well she doesn't bloody want to be near us either!" Bors opened his arms with a shrug. His lost gesture showed the lack of an answer both arguments were drumming up, but the look on the older man's face made it seem that the answer was clear, and in his words, his point was made.

Galahad laughed then, humourless and aghast at the statement. "I don't blame her!"

"Enough!" The stern, commanding voice of Arthur ordered. His eyes shifted between the Knights, watching as both clenched their jaws tightly to silence themselves but glowered at the other still, neither fully backing down.

Silence settled for a short moment as some Knights mulled over _what_ was said in the argument, while others simply wondered about it. "I agree with, Galahad." A deep and calm voice then waded in to break not only the quite, but the tense atmosphere Bors and the younger Knight were causing.

Both Knights turned to the one who'd spoken, Dagonet, with a mixed response. Bors surprised by the siding and Galahad both relieved and thankful. " _Thank you_!" The younger Knight clipped and although his tone was testy he was in-fact grateful to have the backing.

The older Knight was less pleased. "If she ran from the Woads and ran from us, then where do we put her?" The stocky Bors then turned to his comrade to argue.

"Why must she belong to one or the other?" The taller man easily countered.

"If she is **not** a Woad then she had no reason to run from us!" This time it was Bors' sharp point towards the woman as he spoke that made her flinch and after his statement the taller Knight let a pause drag out.

Dagonet wore a confused and thoughtful look on his face, baiting the other Knights in to wonder at what he'd say. "A woman alone in the woods, having men stumble upon her, and then kill a man in front of her?" The tall Knight spoke as if the situation was theoretical. It was clever in forcing the Knights to detach a moment and think a little more logically about what had happened and what reactions it could cause. "Why wouldn't she run?" A small frown settled on Dagonet's brow and he gave a single shake of his head. It was a look that showed he understood the woman's reaction but was confused to why the others were struggling.

Silence fell, gazes lowered, and Eilonwy thought she'd found her saving grace in the tall, scarred Knight.

"Arthur, I think this is best left for another day." The tall Knight then advised softly and his leader agreed with a nod, the pair moving away to talk in hushed tones.

* * *

Thank you for all your kind comments! I really hope you're enjoying so far. I know it seems a little slow going as to what is going and the who the little random lady is. She in this predicament because she is suspected to be someone of the enemy by the Knights, while she herself is afraid it is because of her past, when in reality...it is a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Fate be as it is, and luck is not on her side!

Her name, Eilonwy, I pronounce it as 'eh-lon-wee' but there _are_ a few different variations in it's pronunciation like 'eye-lon-wee' 'e-lon-wee' so it's just how you feel it reads.

:)


End file.
